


爱欲情长

by nnz96



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnz96/pseuds/nnz96
Kudos: 1





	爱欲情长

是男生也好，是女生也好；喜欢男生也好，喜欢女生也好；喜欢穿裙子也好，喜欢穿裤子也好；喜欢留长发也好，喜欢剪短发也好；肤色黑也好，肤色白也好；有一点胖也好，瘦一点也好……

你要喜欢你自己。

《Homosexuality》春华秋施

胡春杨被关在房间里的第三天，厚重的深蓝色窗帘从来没有被拉开过。爸爸在窗户上焊了铁栏杆，门被反锁着，胡春杨偷偷看了，还加了铁链。

今天的阳光似乎很热烈，好像马上要透过窗帘扑进来，像施展。如果三天前的自己知道会被关起来，那一定要和他酣畅淋漓地做一场爱，胡春杨想。

妈妈又把门开出了一道缝，扔了三明治和矿泉水进来，胡春杨直视她，能从她眼睛里看出怜悯悲伤，还有浓浓的厌弃。

胡春杨拉开窗帘，外面的世界阳光明媚，我不想死，我想出去。

或许是胡春杨从小听话顺意，甚至有些胆小懦弱，他们不相信他会自杀，没有拿走房间里的危险物品。

胡春杨从枕头底下拿出美工刀，在手腕上比划两下，轻轻剌了一道口子，好痛。

胡春杨狠狠心，眼泪和鲜血一起飚出来，真的好痛，谁想到的这种方法……胡春杨用尽力气踹了一脚门，好像割得太深了，血滴滴答答砸在地板上，浑身发冷。

直到听见妈妈的尖叫声，胡春杨才放心地陷入昏迷。

·

半年前，胡春杨还在快快乐乐地做他的无公害社畜，成天给无良老板加班，偶尔加入同事们的声讨占个口头便宜，回头还是兢兢业业地工作。

楼下新开了咖啡馆，听说老板很帅，阳光爱笑，像个高中生，搞得办公室里的姐姐们一到午休就呼啦呼啦涌过去给帅哥老板增加业绩。

胡春杨也爱热闹，兴冲冲跟着大部队进去了。只是他的那杯咖啡和别人不太一样，底下压着写了老板电话的纸巾。

落款施展，字体和本人一样张扬。

胡春杨把纸巾拿起来，对着施展的方向亲了一口，对方挑了挑眉。

你怎么没喝就擦嘴啊？坐在对面的同事很是纳闷。

我高兴。胡春杨把纸巾捏在手里，喝了口咖啡。

施展的路子让人搞不明白，胡春杨本来以为他只是单纯约个炮，但是施展却花了一整天时间带他去游戏城，去看电影，去吃他喜欢的街边馆子，最后一站才是宾馆。

你好可爱啊。施展摸了摸胡春杨染上情欲泛红的脸颊，下巴上还沾了些自己的浊液。

别废话。胡春杨装作恶狠狠以掩饰害羞的事实，施展低低笑了一声，俯下身子去亲他。

不如做我男朋友吧？

胡春杨被他亲得晕晕乎乎，脑子浆糊了好久才反应过来，好呀。

和施展牵手压马路，看几十遍一样的漫威电影，用同一副耳机分享最近循环的音乐，同他接吻，尽情纠缠在一起。

这些占了胡春杨那三个月的大部分，给社畜的苍白生活画了几笔彩色。两个人爱得难舍难分，像楞头八脑的青春期男孩一样表达自己的情感，直到——

胡春杨看见妈妈在翻他忘记锁屏的手机。

·

胡春杨醒过来的时候手腕一阵刺痛，输着液的那只手凉到失去知觉，妈妈陪床，睡得正熟。胡春杨抬头看了看输液瓶，还剩大半，没耐心等它输完，索性拔了针头。

妈妈听到动静醒过来，没说什么，把手机和身份证递给他，又给他一点现金。

从现在开始，我没你这个儿子。

·

胡春杨开机，施展的消息排山倒海涌进来，各种各样的描述最后都是一个意思：我有什么地方惹你生气了吗？不要突然消失，我都可以改。

胡春杨回复他：你很好，我也很好，我可不可以来找你？

凌晨四点，胡春杨本来以为施展不会回了，却看见一条新消息顶上来：在哪？我来接你。

施展靠着车站在医院门口的时候神色复杂，胡春杨手腕上缠着的绷带让他一时间不知道该怎么做，细细地听了胡春杨像开玩笑一样陈述“失踪”的这三天，施展良久没说话，在胡春杨试图给他讲第五个笑话的时候他终于开口了：

要是你没这么幸运呢？

声音有些哽咽。

要是伤口太深流血过多了呢，要是抢救不及时呢，要是……

你值得我冒这个险。

施展小心护着他的伤处摸摸他的脸，在胡春杨印象里总是大笑的男孩泪如雨下，拇指摩挲着他的脸有些发痒。

车子驶离医院，远处晨光熹微，今天又是个大太阳的好天，胡春杨想。

·

性别从来不是隔离爱的屏障。

我有爱上同性的权利。

《Eonism》宥希哈

陈宥维的律师事务所刚刚挂牌，就来了个客户。

请问您想咨询什么？

客户是个女性，浅金色的长发卷成大波浪散在肩膀上，穿着某奢侈品牌的当季新款裙子，戴着项链的脖颈白皙线条优美，亮闪闪的高跟鞋砸着地面。妆容偏淡，可能是底子好，清透的淡妆里透着美艳妩媚。

她还缺个戒指。陈宥维盯着她葱白纤长的手指出神，她没做美甲，指甲剪得很平整，什么装饰也没有，和她的打扮格格不入，过于素净了。

有人语言攻击我能不能告他？

语气很娇俏，但确实是男生的声音。陈宥维摸了摸下巴，饶有兴趣地打量了一下他因为生气微微嘟起的唇，丝绒质地的唇釉让双唇看起来更柔软了。

这属于治安案件，情节最严重也是拘留——前提是你得有证据。不过你可以把我当闺蜜倾诉，我跟你一起骂他。陈宥维装作同仇敌忾，仔细斟酌着用词。

谁跟你闺蜜？爱穿女装就是女的了？我男的。那人抱着手臂靠在椅背上，翘着二郎腿，高跟鞋挂在足尖要掉不掉。

那晚上一起吃饭？我也男的。陈宥维也学着他的样子往后靠，我叫陈宥维。

何昶希。

何昶希靠近了他一点，拉过他的手用桌上的中性笔在手臂上写了一串数字，挑起眼对他眨了眨。办公桌下高跟鞋似有若无地蹭着陈宥维的小腿，两人的表情却还是波澜不惊。

晚上联系。

何昶希约他的地方是当地一个出名的酒吧，走不了两步就是宾馆，醉翁之意不在酒，他的目的昭然若揭。

酒吧的灯光炫彩摇晃，杯里的酒似乎也流溢出不一样的光彩，何昶希换了亮片吊带裙，假发也换成了黑色，倒是很钟情大波浪。

你像个迪斯科灯球。陈宥维打趣他。

那陈先生愿不愿意和我一起跳舞？

跳舞当然不必在舞池里，何昶希脚步有些凌乱地想往宾馆走，却被陈宥维搂住了腰拉进车里。去我那里。

何昶希软绵绵地嗯了一声，乖乖系上安全带。陈宥维觉得可爱，牵起他的手吻一下，才开着车回家。

去宾馆和回家是两个完全不同的概念，大家心知肚明。

·

你家好大。何昶希在玄关踢了高跟鞋，光着脚在地板上来回走，像个初来做客的亲戚家小孩，这里也要看看，那里也想摸摸。

陈宥维从冰箱给他拿冰镇饮料，被何昶希从背后抱住，声音糯糯的像在撒娇。

我不想喝，你可以帮我脱裙子吗？

陈宥维瞟了眼他胸前的挺拔，手伸进去取出他的硅胶胸垫，一点情趣都没有地扔在沙发上。

也不嫌重，你这样也好看。

何昶希不反驳，摸索着去解他的皮带。

陈宥维说什么都不给他脱裙子，只拉了背后的拉链，何昶希坐在他身上，吊带滑到臂弯，随着陈宥维的动作一晃一晃。

何昶希的裙子被他撩到胯，纤细的腰肢不自觉地贴向陈宥维，搭着他的肩软软地倒在他身上。

以后住在这里好不好？

何昶希呜呜咽咽地说不出话，可能甚至没听清他说什么，随便点了点头。

陈宥维突然停下了，拉过边上的外套，从口袋里摸出一个小盒子。

我觉得你缺一个。

银亮色素净的指环被他套到中指上，何昶希泪眼朦胧地看了看造型别致的指环，弯起眼睛笑，眼里积蓄的泪水滴落下来，格外漂亮惹人怜爱。

后来陈宥维陆陆续续给他买了好多戒指，有钻的没钻的，白银的黄金的，蓝钻的红钻的，生日送的周年送的，何昶希都好好地放起来，手上总戴着陈宥维在床上送给他的第一个。

·

过了大半年陈宥维带何昶希去见家人，何昶希大半夜对着几套正装挑来拣去，陈宥维放下文件给他拿了条裙子。

穿这个。

不好吧？见父母就别了。

就穿这个，我的希希喜欢的就是好看的，别人说什么都没用。

何昶希放下衣服贴过去搂着他的脖子接了个吻。那我要戴新买的假发，短的那个。

好。

·

我是男生，但我也可以穿裙子留长发。就像女生也可以穿工装剃板寸。

我有这个权利。

《Transvisionary》翰栎

你是女生。

我是男生。

管栎反驳，又强调了一遍，我是男生。

可你生下来就是女生。

我只是被装在了女生的身体里，但是我知道我是男生。

李汶翰八岁，管栎也八岁，两个人在隔着一道栅栏的院子里争得面红耳赤。管栎的头发被自己剪得乱七八糟，穿着背带裤急得跳脚。李汶翰抱着小狗千寻对他做鬼脸。

·

男孩子们不喜欢柔柔弱弱的管栎，管栎也不想混在女孩子堆里，邻居家的李汶翰就天天在他们班门口等他放学。

管栎比同龄的男生矮一个头，骨架也偏小，站在壮壮的李汶翰旁边像他弟弟。

李汶翰十三岁，管栎也十三岁，李汶翰牵着管栎的手走在回家的路上，两只书包靠在一起，谁经过的时候要嘲笑管栎，李汶翰就瞪他，捡石子儿扔他。

·

管栎又被无聊恶作剧的男生们关在厕所里，从最初的慌乱害怕到现在的镇定自若，管栎已经习惯了，索性靠在门上闭眼小憩。反正不久李汶翰就会发现他不见了然后来找他，最后把欺负他的人教训一顿。

每次都这样。

幼儿园、小学、初中、高中，李汶翰一直在管栎的生命里充当着保护者的角色，即便不在一个班，也要申请在隔壁班，下了课就来看看他，放了学等着他一起回家。

有一回同班的男生把管栎的药倒在厕所里，李汶翰按着人家的头往里浸，让他把药一颗颗捡出来，捡一颗说一句对不起，把人家男生搞得一把鼻涕一把泪。

由于管栎身份特殊，只要李汶翰不主动挑衅，学校向来表面惩罚，但是不给他录进档案里。

李汶翰十八岁，管栎也十八岁，在管栎的眼里李汶翰是他的英雄，是他的另一半。

·

好不容易轮休，管栎躺在沙发上看电视，千寻绕着他来回转着摇尾巴，管栎时不时摸它两把，给它塞点小零食。

李汶翰下班回家，管栎已经趴在沙发上睡着了，精致秀气的脸埋在毯子里，嘴唇嫣红。

李汶翰轻手轻脚走过去亲他一口，千寻欢快地钻进他怀里，也要去亲管栎。

哎，这是我的宝贝，你动什么嘴！

李汶翰轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋，小声呵斥。

管栎半眯着眼睛笑出声来，你跟千寻争什么？

李汶翰又凑上去抱着他亲，亲够了才放开，跟他一起进厨房做饭。

管栎喜欢做饭，也做得很好吃，李汶翰总说自己的胃攥在他手里。客厅里电视剧还在播映，李汶翰给管栎打下手，当品尝员，千寻在脚边来来回回地转圈跑。

李汶翰二十五岁，管栎也二十五岁，一家两人三餐四季，一只宠物，李汶翰和管栎过着幸福快乐的小日子。

两家父母偶尔过来做做客，李汶翰爸爸妈妈老是拉着管栎的手喜欢地问东问西，让他多吃点，顺便嘲一波李汶翰。

管栎比小的时候开朗很多，爽朗地笑，跟他的爸爸妈妈一起攻击李汶翰，转头又亲亲他安慰一下。

·

上帝把我装错在女生的身体里，可我是男生，也会有很多人爱我。

——END——

爱和欲通常交织在一起，

我爱你，因此想和你灵肉交缠，

这不是污秽肮脏的，这恰恰是纯净。


End file.
